Scrapbooks
by Peacenikky
Summary: Based of the CATS song Memory. Ryou thinks back to times long past and family long gone.


Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky: Don't you just hate me? I'm supposed to be working on updating Sands, but I'm stuck. So now you get yet another angsty one-shot. Consider it my Christmas present and my apology for leaving Sands.  
  
Judi: Meanwhile, for various and long-storied reasons, Rebecca wants to kill Mariku and Leanna's ticked off at Noa. So now we all have our various feuds. Fun, isn't it?  
  
Leanna: Do we really have to talk about that? Let's just get on with the fic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. YGO belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I also do not own "Memory," the song this fic is based off of. That belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. I do own a CD with me singing a pretty awkward rendition of that song, but that will soon be destr-Judi, what are you doing with that CD? Oh no, don't you dare think about playing it! Get back here!  
  
~~~  
  
"Okay, let's see here..." The chest creaked as the lid swung open, sending a cloud of dust that had previously been sitting for years into the air and into Ryou's lungs. "Ack!" Ryou coughed and hacked for a few minutes, waving away the rest of the dust hanging in the air. When he could finally open his eyes without them tearing up, the boy grabbed a stack of books and a small lump of plush before slamming the lid shut, which in turn stirred up another dust cloud. "Gack!"  
  
Three glasses of water later, Ryou leaned against the kitchen counter, absently fluffing up the fur on the other item he had retrieved from the chest-a small brown teddy bear with a green ribbon tied in a neat little bow around its neck. "It's been a while since I've seen you..." the boy mused quietly as he set the bear on the table, supported by the books he has also retrieved. Ryou picked one of the books up and opened it, his eyes immediately softening at what he saw inside.  
  
"Wow... Dad looks so young." Ryou murmured, pulling the picture from the scrapbook's placeholder. A man in his late twenties smiled as he held a small boy atop his shoulders. Next to the man was a woman with flowing silver hair, her arms wrapped affectionately around a little girl, whose ocean blue hair was tied back in two pigtails. Ryou gave a small, weak smile as he studied the two women. Both looked so happy, so alive...  
  
The solemn chiming of the antique grandfather clock in the hall startled the boy from his thoughts. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve chimes. Midnight. Oddly enough, Ryou felt quite awake, even without the aid of caffeine or sugar. Nothing seemed to explain the reason for his insomnia. It was a quiet night, with few people outside at this hour, so it couldn't be the noises of the city. None of the tenants in the neighboring apartments were awake as far as he knew. Ryou sighed and looked out the window. The moon was full, and save for a few bright stars, the only celestial body visible that night. "Guess it's just you and me tonight, Miss Selene." Ryou murmured, thinking of the Greek myths his father had taught him.  
  
Ryou turned his attention back to the photograph in his hand. He remembered the day it had been taken quite well. And even if he hadn't, the carousel in the background would have reminded him. It was at the local amusement park that had been within a half-hour's drive from his old house back in England. That was the first time the girl, once known as Amane, had been there. Ryou smiled, thinking of how much she laughed and ran around that day, though she scared them all when she decided to go to the house of mirrors without letting anyone know and wandered off by herself.  
  
Ryou chuckled, remembering the look on his mother's face when Amane had suddenly appeared behind her, a stuffed bear from one of the game booths in her arms. The same bear, in fact, as the one that was currently staring at him from dull black stitched eyes. The picture had been taken courtesy of a helpful employee, and had since earned its place as the opening page of the scrapbook, along with the ticket stubs from that visit.  
  
Ryou slid the picture back in its small frame and turned the page, coming across a document that had been carefully affixed to the page: a copy of his birth certificate. The original was safely stashed away in the family's safety deposit box, along with his sister's and father's. The page opposite showed a photograph of the same woman from before, holding an infant boy with a shock of the same snowy hair she had. She looked exhausted and her hair was a wreck, but there was a certain radiance about her that stemmed from her new maternal pride. A wristband bearing Ryou's name and birth date was attached to the lower right corner of the picture. The next set of pages was identical save for one key difference: the baby in his mother's arms was a girl with a few wisps of blue hair, inherited from his father. Ryou smiled and traced the name band on the page. Like before, he could never forget that day.  
  
~~~  
  
He was about five years old or so and had been playing in the sandbox in his side yard one early spring afternoon when he heard a surprised shout from inside the house. Ryou had looked up in time to see his father frantically guiding his mother to the car before jumping in and speeding down the driveway and away from the house. Thirty seconds later, the car screeched as it pulled back up to the house. Ryou's father opened the car door, sprinted toward the boy, picked him up, ran back to the car, slid Ryou into the backseat, buckled him in, got back in the driver's seat, and tore down the street.  
  
About two hectic and confusing hours later, Ryou was sitting in the hospital waiting lounge, kicking his legs and looking around boredly under the supervision of the receptionist. His mother had explained during the car ride that his baby sister was coming and his father was just a little bit nervous about the whole thing. But to a five-year-old boy, waiting for two hours for anything was the equivalent to being in time-out. "Why can't she just hurry up and get here?" the boy muttered, crossing his arms and pouting.  
  
Two more agonizingly slow hours later, Ryou's father nudged the by-now- sleeping boy awake and took him to a room a few floors up and down the hall. His mother lay in bed, a serene expression on her face as she held her new baby daughter. The woman looked up and smiled softly. "Hi honey," she whispered, "Come see your sister."  
  
Ryou walked over to his mother and looked at the bundle in her arms. The infant was fast asleep and breathing softly, the ordeal of being forced out of her previously nice, warm, comfy home for the past nine months being a bit much.  
  
"She's asleep." the boy stated, looking up at his mother with an expression that clearly asked "Why?"  
  
The woman chuckled. "Amane's had a big day, Ryou. Of course she's asleep..."  
  
"But she'll be awake soon enough, and keep the rest of us awake as well." his father muttered dryly. The woman rolled her eyes and gently smacked the man's arm.  
  
"Amane?" Ryou murmured, looking again at the infant.  
  
"Yes, Ryou. Her name's Amane. Amane Bakura."  
  
~~~  
  
The next several pages of the scrapbook held pictures from birthdays, first days of school, and holidays. Each photo showed a happy, laughing little girl standing with her big brother. His mother had been a wonderful photographer, no doubt about that. Each captured image managed to bring back waves of memories, aided with the small mementos also secured to the pages, such as a candy wrapper from trick-or-treating or a scrap of wrapping paper from a Christmas gift. Ryou sighed and closed his eyes, running his fingertips along the edge of an invitation for Amane's sixth birthday party. God, he missed those days so much...  
  
Ryou pored through the other scrapbooks he had dug out, frowning when the next pages of the last book turned up blank. Of course they would be. His mother never had the chance to fill them.  
  
~~~  
  
It had started as another normal morning that winter day. After school, Ryou had headed down to the local corner store to pick up some spaghetti sauce for dinner while his mother drove Amane to dance class. When the boy got home, something wasn't right. The police officer at the door talking to his father was the first clue. Ryou couldn't quite hear what was being said, but whatever it was, it made his father look pale and aged beyond his years. "Dad, what's going on?" he asked, quickening his pace toward the front steps. The ocean-haired man took a deep, shaky breath. "Ryou, there's been an accident. A drunk driver crashed into your mother's car... We need to go to the hospital, right now." Ryou's eyes widened as his grip on the bag he was carrying slipped. The jar of sauce fell and shattered on the brick steps, spilling the contents all over. 'Blood...' Ryou thought as he stumbled and leaned against the handrail for support.  
  
The news at the hospital wasn't good. Ryou's mother had died on the way, and Amane wouldn't last much longer. The two were quickly ushered into the Critical Care Unit where Amane lay, looking weak and helpless. Her breathing was shaky and labored. It was plain to see she was in a painful struggle to try and hold on. Ryou bit his lower lip and looked up at his father. The man was pale, but he was obviously trying to hold in his emotions so he could be strong for his children.  
  
Amane opened her eyes and coughed. "Daddy?" she whispered, struggling to sit up. "Ryou?"  
  
"Mm-hmm, it's us, Amane." Ryou's father murmured, his voice breaking despite his best efforts. Ryou clenched his fists, feeling his fingernails cut into his palms. He didn't want to have to do this; he didn't want to say goodbye for good.  
  
"Daddy, it hurts..." Amane whispered softly, coughing again. Ryou looked up and saw the pain and fear in his sister's eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he understood what the girl was going through. He suddenly didn't mind saying goodbye, as long as it meant she wouldn't suffer. His father knew that as well.  
  
"Then let go, sweetie. It's okay, you can go now. Mommy's waiting for you." their father said soothingly, brushing the hair out of Amane's face.  
  
Ryou walked to her bed and instantly recalled the first time he had seen her, and thought of how this would be the last. Ryou took her small hand in his, squeezing it gently. "Goodbye, Amane..." he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. Amane smiled softly before closing her eyes one final time. The heart monitor beeped a few more times before flat lining. She was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
Ryou quickly closed the scrapbook and breathed deeply to steady himself. That had been three years ago. After the funeral, he and his father moved to the older man's native Japan to get away from the memories that continued to bombard them. It still hurt on their birthdays and the anniversary, however. Each year, he and his father made a trip back to England to lay flowers on Amane and his mother's graves.  
  
Ryou picked up the teddy bear and ran a finger down between its eyes, to its little black nose. It always hurt a little, thinking of the two most important women in his life. Writing to Amane's soul helped him deal with the pain. But being able to think of and remember them must surely be better than Bakura, whose memories of his previous life and family were almost completely missing. The spirit didn't even seem to mind that much, at least on the outside. Such memories, or weaknesses, as he called them, only held him back from his goal of obtaining all seven Millennium Items.  
  
The boy sighed as he set the bear back on the table, suddenly tired. He was about to get up and go to bed when he heard the door unlocking. His father yawned as he walked into the apartment, taking off his coat. The man blinked, seeing his son sitting at the table. "Hey kiddo, you're up late." he commented.  
  
Ryou smirked. "You're home late."  
  
"Touché. What are you doing up, anyway?" he asked. His question was silently answered as he saw the scrapbooks and bear on the table. "Oh. You found these, I see." he murmured, walking over and picking one up. "Your mother loved making these, you know. She said she wanted to be able to visit your childhoods after you'd grown up and she was old and gray." The man chuckled softly.  
  
"I miss them. Mom and Amane." Ryou said softly.  
  
"I know. I miss them too. Sometimes I almost expect to turn around and see Amane skipping rope or showing me one of her drawings, or see your mother trying not to burn dinner." Ryou's father sighed softly, ruffling the boy's hair. "But anyway, it's past one o'clock. You're lucky tomorrow's Sunday." he pointed out. Ryou nodded and stood up.  
  
"I know, I know. I'll get going." the teen conceded, yawning after his statement.  
  
As Ryou got into bed, he found himself softly humming a song from a musical his mother had often played the soundtrack to. It was a song about old memories, trying to get through the tough times, and hoping for a better tomorrow. "Look, a new day has begun..." Ryou sang softly as he closed his eyes and began to dream of times now found only in his memories.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky: Okay, this was finished at 2:30 in the morning, so don't kill me if it sucks! Actually, I really like this fic. The part about Ryou playing in the sandbox was inspired by a screenshot of the same situation. He looked so cute and innocent and huggable and--*squeals*  
  
Judi: And to those of you who are about to yell at us for going with the dub version and having Ryou from England when he's supposed to be Japanese, hear our theory. Ryou's father was Japanese. While studying abroad in England, he met Ryou's mother. The two fall in love, get married, and have Ryou and Amane. They live in England, but are still taught traditional Japanese customs as well as the language. When the mother and Amane die (in our version, both die in the same car wreck), Ryou's father returns to Japan to escape the grief. Ryou attends a school there, later gets the Millennium Ring, and eventually transfers to Domino High, where he meets Yugi and the others. Come on, you have to admit it might actually happen.  
  
Lauren: So there you have it. Our Christmas gift to you, dear readers. Happy holidays, and expect to see some new fan fiction series from us soon! Or if you ask us really, really nicely, we might end up continuing Sands for you. Ya never know!  
  
Peace, love, and marshmallow bunnies! Bye! 


End file.
